Eu odeio você, eu te amo, me dê mais
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — ONE-SHOT - Parei a patrulha perto do Volvo, peguei minha cartela de multas, uma lanterna e parti rumo ao meu inferno pessoal, mais conhecido no submundo como Edward "O idiota" Masen.


**Eu odeio você, eu te amo, me dê mais**

**Título: **Te odio, te amo, dame más/Eu odeio você, eu te amo, me dê mais ******  
Autora: **Princesa Luthien******  
Tradutora: **Leili Pattz******  
Shipper: **Bella/Edward******  
Gênero: **Romance/Humor******  
Censura: **M +18**  
Sinopse: **Parei a patrulha perto do Volvo, peguei minha cartela de multas, uma lanterna e parti rumo ao meu inferno pessoal, mais conhecido no submundo como Edward "O idiota" Masen.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Princesa Luthien **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

— Oh, de novo não – eu disse revirando os olhos e dando um longo suspiro.

Isso estava se tornando rotina. Todos os dias, a cerca de duas semanas, exatamente às 22hrs, quando eu estava fazendo minha ronda por uma avenida distante da cidade, um maldito Volvo prata passava a toda velocidade, obviamente, violando o tráfego, e como a policial do turno, eu tinha que ir atrás dele e multa-lo.

Sem muito animo eu coloquei a chave na ignição do carro e liguei a "seguir". Eu nem sequer tinha o trabalho de colocar a sirene, ele sabia que o perseguiria, ainda assim não parava, seguíamos com esse jogo de gato e rato até chegarmos onde termina a estrada, então ele parava, eu pedia seus documentos e começava com suas inúmeras desculpas do porque não devia ser multado até que se rendia e ia embora. Olhei para o meu relógio, era 10 horas, ao que parece, hoje, não seria uma exceção.

Parei a patrulha perto do Volvo, peguei minha cartela de multas, uma lanterna e parti para rumo ao meu inferno pessoal, mais conhecido no submundo como Edward "O idiota" Masen.

— Sr. Masen, pontual como sempre, é um prazer vê-lo novamente – eu disse, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

— O prazer é meu chefe – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Devolvi o seu sorriso sem esforçar porque não era falsa e pedi seus documentos.

— Você está ciente de que vai a mais de...? – ele não me deixou terminar.

— 160 km/h? Sim, sim, mas isso é o que é... eu estou tomando um... laxante... E você sabe, eu preciso voltar para casa – ele disse enquanto eu revisava seus papéis que estavam em ordem, mas que eu já sabia, voltei meus olhos em direção a ele para que lhe respondesse.

— Boa desculpa de tomar um laxante. - Respondi – Está acabando suas ideias? – eu disse ao apontar para ele com a minha lanterna.

— Diga-me a verdade Masen, é ilegal mentir para a autoridade. – Eu disse com arrogância e sem tentar esconder a minha antipatia por ele.

Edward olhou para mim furioso, saiu do carro e por um segundo eu tive medo, ele era muito, mais alto e largo do que eu pensava. Eu ao lado dele era apenas um insignificante palito.

— Olha... Swan – cuspiu meu nome como se fosse uma maldição, enquanto os dedos bateram na chapa com o meu nome, logo acima do meu peito, eu tremi.

— Que diabos você quer de mim? – disse impaciente e desesperado, puxando os seus cabelos com as mãos – Olha, faça seu trabalho estúpido rápido, não quero gastar o meu tempo aqui – disse arrumando sua jaqueta de couro, eu o olhei incrédula – Uma garota está esperando por mim – ele acrescentou com um sorriso irônico.

— Definitivamente, não quero nada de um troglodita como você Masen – Revirei os olhos e bufei. Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim comigo?

— Não acredite que me dá prazer ter de ver o seu rosto bonito todos os dias, mas ainda assim tenho que fazê-lo. – eu disse, fingindo calma – E sim, você está certo, meu trabalho é estúpido, porque todos os dias eu estou tentando salvar a vida de centenas de ignorantes como você – as palavras saíram como veneno da minha boca.

Eu escrevi furiosamente em meu caderno de multas seus dados – que já sabia de cor – do Masen e do seu estúpido Volvo. O entreguei batendo o papel em seu peito, ele segurou a folha, e eu preparei uma saída dramática, tentando não me matar por fazê-lo, subi na patrulha e arranquei mais rápido que pude, senti meus olhos inundados de lágrimas de raiva. Eu costumava chorar quando eu estava com raiva, um costume humilhante. Eu parei a poucos quilômetros, hoje não era um bom dia para morrer e as lágrimas estavam nublando a minha visão.

— _'Eu preciso ir rápido, porque tem uma garota esperando por mim'_ – eu disse pro ar tentando imitar sua voz, eu desejei nunca mais vê-lo, eu o odeio, o detesto e Ugh!, ele me leva a loucura com a sua maldita arrogância e prepotência.

_Masen foi, é e sempre será um idiota._

O dia seguinte foi estranho, eu não poderia dizer se melhor ou pior, por um lado o meu dia de trabalho foi relativamente calmo, sem problemas grandes, e eu amava a noite sem incidentes, no entanto, o Masen não apareceu e... eu não podia evitar de sentir sua falta.

Assim foi a semana toda, não teve nada de interessante, eu dei algumas multas por dirigirem sem cinto de segurança, alguns documentos que não estavam em dias, uma das vezes um homem chamado Jacob que tinha carteira de motorista falou comigo, e um fato constrangedor, eu encontrei um casal fazendo "aquilo" no carro, – eu passei o tempo todo – já era uma perita em lidar com situações desse tipo, mas eu não fiz nenhuma multa por excesso de velocidade, mas não pude evitar me perguntar... _Onde está o Masen? _

Eu estava fazendo o teste do bafômetro em um garoto quando vi um carro prata passar a toda velocidade, olhei o meu relógio, 22:00, sorri involuntariamente, chamei os pais do menino e fui em busca do carro.

— Masen, Masen, Masen, eu pensei que você tinha aprendido sua lição – eu disse escondendo o entusiasmo que me causava ao vê-lo deslumbrante com a luz da lanterna.

— Você sentiu minha falta, não foi? - Eu disse sarcasticamente, embora eu tenha me lamentado no mesmo instante. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita e um sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios.

— Não seja boba, olhe para mim – ele disse apontando para si mesmo. – Eu tenho aos meus pés as mulheres mais bonitas do mundo, não vou me conformar com você – o último ele disse olhando para mim de cima e a baixo com desdém e depois fez uma cara de nojo e sacudiu cabeça negativamente.

Minha autoestima caiu 10 pontos no mesmo instante, e uma pontada de dor atravessou pelo meu corpo com seu olhar de desprezo. Eu pensei que os homens gostavam de mulheres de uniforme... Eu balancei a cabeça tentando apagar esse pensamento absurdo, _o que importava para mim do que o Masen gostava?  
_  
Mas bem, uma garota tem que fazer o que uma garota tem que fazer, e diante desse comentário decidi aplicar a famosa 'Lei do Gelo', nada machuca mais do que o silêncio. Respirei e estendi minha mão direita, um pré-aviso de que precisava para ver seus documentos - _esta noite sua garota vai ter que esperar Masen_ - eu disse a mim mesma enquanto ele me entregava os papéis, quando finalmente eu os tinha em meu poder, me afastei poucos metros e verifiquei os documentos – _de novo_ - e percebi que ele tinha pagado cada uma das multas, diabo, de onde ele tirava tanto dinheiro... ah, com toda a razão ele era tão arrogante, eu aposto que os seus pais davam tudo o que ele quisesse, não posso entender porque senti sua falta, se ele era um mimado, egoísta, teimoso, grosseiro, orgulhoso, garoto rico da alta sociedade, mentiroso, e se você olhar bem nem era tão bonito, tinha uma cara de Barbie, quem sabe quantas cirurgias deve ter feito, e ele tinha o cabelo rebelde, não ia custar muito pentear, e essa roupas, ele acha que era um adolescente? De qualquer forma quem se importa? Às vezes eu sentia que o odiava, mas depois percebi que para odiar alguém você tem que dar muita importância e Edward Masen não era importante para mim, certo?

Não voltei ao assunto e comecei a andar, peguei minha lanterna e olhei por fora do carro, então entrei e olhei os assentos, quando ia abrir o porta-luvas, um grito do Masen me assustou.

— Hey! O que você está fazendo? – perguntou segurando meu braço e me empurrando para fora do carro.

— Não me toque – grunhi afastando do seu contato, minha pele queimou onde havia estado suas mãos.

— Então não meta seu nariz arrebitado onde não foi chamada – respondeu secamente. No reflexo levei minha mão até o meu nariz, Masen riu. _Maldição!_ Voltei a entrar em seu carro e ele voltou a me tirar.

— Eu disse pra você não se meter onde não foi chamada Swan - olhei para ele. – O que você pensa em fazer? - perguntou franzindo a testa e os olhos cheios de hostilidade.

— Estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho – eu disse como uma menininha. Ele ficou em pé bloqueando a entrada do carro, bufei suavemente.

— A delegacia de polícia nos avisou, houve um roubo Masen, tenho de revistar o seu carro – eu disse abrindo caminho até a porta do seu carro.

— Oh não, não, não Swan. Você está sugerindo que eu seja um ladrão? - ele perguntou incrédulo.

— Eu não estou sugerindo nada Masen, apenas estou fazendo o meu trabalho. – respondi chateada, sempre devemos fazer isso ou os civis ficavam histéricos, claro, o imbecil e idiota do Masen não vai ser uma exceção.

— Eu quero um mandado de busca Swan, eu não vou deixar que olhe o meu carro sem uma licença da autoridade – disse arrogantemente e eu cai na gargalhada apontando a lanterna em seu rosto.

— Masen, você é burro ou está apenas fingindo? – Eu disse ironicamente – Você pode não ter notado, mas EU sou a autoridade – disse enfatizando o 'eu', agora quem olhava com arrogância era eu, mas como sempre Masen tinha algo para lutar.

— Tira essa coisa dos meus olhos, você quer me deixar cego? – Ele disse abruptamente – E a verdade é que você é a "autoridade", ainda não entendo como alguém tão inepto, pode ser parte do corpo da polícia, eu pensava que só aceitavam pessoas aptas para o trabalho – ele disse com arrogância.

Eu queria bater nele, foi o meu primeiro instinto, mas lembrei-me que não devia, possivelmente, eu iria sair machucada, cansada peguei minha placa no bolso de trás da minha calça e mostrei arqueando minha sobrancelha. Masen a pegou e inspecionou, apalpou, a folheou e me devolveu.

— Isso não é prova nada Swan, pode ser falso – disse enquanto me devolvia.

O quê?_ Foda-me!_

— Você está me chamando de mentirosa? A mim? – perguntei.

— Você me chamou de ladrão, não vejo qual poderia ser a diferença – respondeu.

— Claro que não vê Masen, porque seu cérebro é limitado – eu disse como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Só sigo as ordens do chefe e devo revistar todos os carros que estão infringindo a lei, você sabe, qualquer um poderia ser um criminoso e ser culpado até provar o contrário, mas como você não me deixa comprovar que não roubou nada é porque seguramente o fez e eu provavelmente vou ter que ligar na estação e pedir para enviarem reforços e você vai para a cadeia onde irá apodrecer pelo resto de sua vida - _Wow eu disse isso sem respirar,_ eu estava melhorando notavelmente.

— Eu não roubei nada – ele disse com os dentes cerrados.

— Quem não deve não teme… olha, quanto mais rápido você me deixar ver o carro, mais rápido você pode ver sua garota essa noite… - eu disse tentando chegar a um acordo, eu não queria ver mais essa cara de tonto que ele tinha.

— Deus Swan, não entendo porque você é tão insuportável, mas se você não demorar para fazer isso, eu não tenho nada para me preocupar – ele disse relaxado.

Entrei no Volvo, eu abri o porta-luvas e estava cheio de CD's. Por que não deixava eu ver o porta-luvas? Masen era definitivamente estúpido. Dando uma rápida olhada nos nomes, comecei a rir.

— O quê? – Perguntou com raiva.

— Debussy? – Eu ri com mais força. – Sério um Neandertal* como você ouve Debussy – eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

* _O homem-de-neandertal (Homo neanderthalensis) é uma espécie extinta, fóssil, do gênero Homo que habitou a Europa e partes do oeste da Ásia, de cerca de 300.000 anos atrás até aproximadamente 29.000 anos atrás (Paleolítico Médio e Paleolítico Inferior, no Pleistoceno), tendo coexistido com os Homo sapiens.  
_  
— Eu não sou um Neander! ... Faça o seu trabalho de Swan - grunhiu. Revirei os olhos e continuei inspecionando.

Eu não conseguia notar algo diferente, mas o cheiro delicioso que o carro exalava era único, natural e tão viril, respirei profundamente inundando minhas narinas do aroma que desprendia de Masen.

Saí do carro e o frio da noite me golpeou e clareou a minha mente, que diabos eu estava pensando?

— Masen abra o porta-malas – ordenei.

— O quê? NÃO! - disse enfatizando o não, suspirei entediada.

— Masen, abra o porta-malas – repeti

— Eu lhe disse que não – respondeu como uma criança pequena – Não me diga que você acha que eu carrego o corpo de uma mulher ai atrás, certo?, Não pareço um assassino. – Ele disse andando.

— A verdade é que eu não tinha pensado, mas agora que você mencionou... E não, você definitivamente não tem cara de assassino, apenas de estúpido – eu disse enquanto ele tirava as chaves e abria o porta-malas do carro para me encontrar com...

— Oh porra Masen, que nojento – eu disse pegando uma calcinhas pretas, todo o porta-malas estava cheio de calcinhas, de todas as cores, tamanhos e marcas.

— Por que leva isso no porta-malas do seu carro? - Eu disse começando a inspecionar.

— Oh, essa merda está suja – eu disse jogando novamente dentro do porta-malas.

— Não estão sujas.

— Que fetiche hein – ele riu um pouco e pegou-as, as levou até o nariz e inalou profundamente o cheiro que saia delas e então me deu vontade de vomitar.

— Adoro o cheiro que sai das mulheres quando me veem, quando as toco... -

— Deus, mas que convencido você é – minha voz tremeu um pouco, e suponho que ele tenha percebido. _Por que demônios eu estava falando disso?  
_  
— Eu não sou convencido Swan, é a verdade... – Masen me olhou por um tempo e eu me senti nua sob seu olhar.

— Imagine como uma mulher como você seria se tivesse um amante como eu – Ele se aproximou, ficou atrás de mim e segurou possessivamente minha cintura.

— Você seria completamente diferente Isabella – sussurrou deliciosamente no meu ouvido.

— E seu cheiro, mmm deve ser ainda mais delicioso... se você tivesse um amante como eu ia ser mais feminina, sexy e divertida - Lambeu lentamente a curva do meu pescoço, o que me fez estremecer. - Tão vulnerável e bonita, imagina... seus lábios inchados e vermelhos pedindo, implorando e gritando para ser beijada, a forma que dançariam seus redondos e excitados seios sobre a sua respiração irregular, cada curva do seu corpo clamando para ser acariciado.

Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pelo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, sentindo como suas grandes mãos estavam andando sobre o tecido grosso do meu uniforme, nas laterais dos meus seios, meu ventre, meus quadris até a meu monte de Vênus, em seguida, parou e me aproximou mais dele, um gemido lutou para sair da minha boca quando eu senti seu membro duro pressionando a parte inferior das minhas costas, meu quadril começou a se mover em busca do toque delicioso que eletrizava meu corpo.

— Seus movimentos seriam tão sensuais e quentes esperando algo acontecer e você sabe como você estaria? – balbuciou, eu lambi os lábios à espera que ele continuasse, em minha mente passava centenas de imagens de Edward e eu juntos, em todo o lugar com centenas de diferentes poses, imaginando como seria bom tê-lo e senti-lo dentro de mim.

— Você ficaria tão deliciosa e completamente molhada e só para mim – Molhada eu já estava, e só para ele... NÃO! Que diabos está acontecendo com você Isabella Swan!

— Edward... Pare, por favor – implorei em um sussurro.

— Eu imagino o quão, apertada você deve ser, e as coisas deliciosas que deve saber – ele disse com sua voz cheia de sensualidade, acho que eu quase tive um orgasmo nesse momento.

**Molhada, orgasmo, sensual, sexy, sexo, Edward... Não!** Gritei na minha mente quando eu percebi que eu estava fazendo.

— Maldição - eu disse, afastando abruptamente. Que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Desde quando é que Bella Swan ficava excitada no meio do nada com um homem que ela conhecia apenas a placa do carro?

— Mas... – Eu não ouvi o resto, não queria ouvir, entrei no carro de patrulha e dirigi o mais rápido que pude para casa, alegaria estar doente, ainda que não era mentira, o cretino e sexy Masen me deixava doente.

Já no conforto do meu apartamento me inspecionei no espelho, eu tinha o rosto vermelho, e centenas de gotículas brilhantemente decoravam a minha testa, senti uma gota de suor escorrer do meu pescoço, minhas mãos tremiam e adrenalina corria rapidamente através das veias do meu corpo, eu estava frustrada, e meu cheiro afirmava, estava sexualmente frustrada.

Com preguiça tirei o uniforme até ficar nua e amarrei meu cabelo deixando uns os tufos de cabelo soltos, caminhe até o banheiro, abri o chuveiro, a água gelada em contato com minha pele me fez tremer um pouco, mas certamente foi muito reconfortante quando senti o calor indo embora, deixei a água cair de meu corpo e me lavei com sabão tentando em vão remover o cheiro da minha excitação, porque as mulheres tinham que lubrificar até na água? Eu rosnei com desconforto, eu ainda podia sentir suas mãos no meu corpo, me acariciando com habilidade e paixão, eu podia ouvir o murmúrio da sua voz aveludada sussurrando coisas obscenas em meu ouvido, eu podia sentir como ele estava animado contra a minha parte inferior das costas e podia sentir o cheiro, o cheiro almiscarado de sua respiração... Não esperem essa não era eu, de novo.

Com mais força do que era necessário eu soltei a mangueira e fechei o chuveiro, me enrolei em uma toalha e fui para meu quarto, abri meu armário e peguei o maior pijama que eu encontrei, era azul e largo, eu não usava nada por baixo, fui para a cama e me cobri com os frios lençóis, suspirei e fechei os olhos, querendo um pouco de paz.

- 89 cordeiros estúpidos e 89 leões masoquistas, 90 cordeiros estúpidos e 90 leões masoquistas – murmurei baixinho tentando dormir, o que infelizmente não consegui, mas todos os meus sentidos estavam em alerta. Incomodada, comecei a me movimentar na cama, talvez o que não me deixava dormir era a posição, ou talvez fosse porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar... Eu balancei a cabeça com firmeza, não, simplesmente não podia ser.

Finalmente decidi deitar de costas, olhando distraidamente para o teto e não sei em que momento minha mão foi para o elástico das minhas calças de pijama, meus dedos começaram a brincar comigo, gentilmente abri as minhas pernas e comecei a deslizar minha mão dentro da minha calça, estava quente, movi meus dedos um pouco nos sucos da minha excitação e os levei para o meu clitóris, com suaves e lentas carícias, comecei a massagear o meu centro, curtos gemidos saindo da minha boca e eu queria chorar de excitação, mil conhecidas, mas tão esquecidas sensações começaram a tomar o controle do meu corpo e pouco a pouco o calor voltou para mim, meus quadris se moviam em um ritmo cadenciado enquanto o meu dedo pressionava no meu ponto.

Deixei de lado o meu papel de frígida e séria policial e nesse momento deslizei minha mão para os meus lábios, com meu dedo fiz círculos em torno da entrada da minha vagina e inevitavelmente penetrei dois dedos em minha cavidade estreita, um calor abrasador os recebeu e eu gemi baixinho, percebendo o quanto estava molhada, meus dedos entraram tão facilmente, o ar escapou do meu corpo no momento em que minhas costas arquearam de prazer. Quanto tempo você não tinha nada lá dentro?

Enquanto meus dedos entravam e saiam eu deixei a minha mente voar, indo nas minhas fantasias mais sujas e profundas, poses, lugares, todos fizeram o meu nível de excitação crescer e, em seguida, seu rosto entrou na minha mente e meus dedos começaram a se mover mais rápido em mim.

— Edward – eu gemi seu nome, imaginei, como ele havia dito a mulher em que eu me transformaria se eu tivesse um amante como ele, e Deus era totalmente selvagem, eu gostei. Na minha cabeça, minhas mãos gananciosas percorriam avidamente seu corpo musculoso perfeito de Adônis, ele estava sobre mim investindo longamente, profundamente e rapidamente ansioso para que ambos chegassem ao orgasmo intenso. Minhas mãos vagavam pelas suas costas até sua bunda perfeita, apertando ele contra mim, eu gemia quando eu me sentia ainda mais completa, mas na verdade ele acrescentou outro dedo, Masen deve ser grande, pensei.

Ele gemia deliciosamente em meus lábios, seu hálito quente e inebriante entrou plenamente em minha boca, ele parecia tão sexy com o rosto contorcido de prazer, seus movimentos foram tão apaixonados e deliciosos, uma de suas mãos – sua mão livre - explorava meu corpo todo até chegar a um dos meus seios, ele começou a massagear com suas expertas mãos. Sem sair de mim nos colocou de lado e começou a investir com mais força, sua boca agora tinha acesso fácil a um dos meus seios e logo foi colocado nela, sua saliva molhava todo o meu seio, o vi comer com desespero meu mamilo ereto, uma corrente elétrica invadiu meu corpo e eu comecei a tremer de antecipação.

— Venha comigo querida. – ele disse, sua voz distorceu e quando ele me pediu eu explodi, um intenso, mas não tão longo orgasmo. Eu estava arfando e suando, senti vontade de muito mais do que isso e sabia que não tinha necessidade de dormir com um homem, eu sabia que precisava dormir com Edward. Eu balancei a cabeça, isso não poderia acontecer. Meus olhos lentamente começaram a fechar e eu me deixei levar pela inconsciência.

No dia seguinte, às 22 horas, Masen passou em seu Volvo a toda a velocidade, senti meus mamilos endurecerem, ao me lembrar que eu havia me masturbado pensando nele. Mas foi tão intenso, que não pude evitar. Entrei na patrulha e fui até o final da avenida, e como sempre, ali estava Edward tão imponente, sai do carro e parei de frente a ele, não pude evitar não olhar sua gloriosa anatomia, sempre estive tão cega pela raiva que não havia percebido como ele era bonito.

Ele era malditamente sensual e perigoso com essa jaqueta de couro, e debaixo desta, ele tinha uma camiseta preta que grudava em cada parte do seu musculoso peitoral como uma segunda pele e esse jeans desgastado que moldava suas pernas grandes e fortes, seu acobreado cabelo estava cuidadosamente despenteado dando-lhe um aspecto selvagem e sedutor, suas sobrancelhas e cílios longos eram um quadro adequado para seus olhos verdes, que muitas vezes me olhavam com desdém, um que sem saber o motivo me excitava, seu nariz reto, suas maçãs do rosto proeminentes e seu queixo duro o dava o aspecto de poderoso, e o que dizer dos seus sedutores e bem delineados lábios, que pareciam tão comestíveis, tudo nele era perfeito. Seu corpo havia sido feito para o pecado, para dar e receber prazer, esse era seu único objetivo, seu único fim.

Sua tonta e profunda risada me tirou dos meus pensamentos, Edward me olhava divertido, e seus lábios se apertaram em uma tentativa falha de não continuar rindo. Me chutei mentalmente, quando me dei conta do que era tão engraçado, eu praticamente, o havia violado com o olhar.

— Odeio você – eu disse carrancuda. Masen sorriu torto.

— Eu sei, e isso me encanta – ele murmurou sedutoramente arqueando perfeitamente uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Não agüentei mais, e sem pensar mais um segundo, me lancei sobre ele e comecei a devorar com impaciência sua deliciosa boca, gemi ao senti o concentrado sabor da sua língua, Edward nos separou, olhou em meus olhos e voltou a grudar nossos lábios, desta vez com mais rudeza, e me virou, e com uma força descomunal me pressionou contra seu carro, instintivamente eu envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, levei minhas mãos a sua nuca, tentando entrar mais em sua boca, senti nossos dentes chocarem, lambi o céu da sua boca e o senti estremecer, sorri com prepotência ao saber que era eu quem causava essas sensações nele, então Masen fez algo que eu não esperava, tive que separar de seus lábios para gemer diante o contato de sua mão com meu sexo, o apertava acreditando ser o dono dele, e a palma da sua mão se movia em círculos sobre o grosso pano da minha calça de trabalho criando um roçar delicioso e alucinante contra meu clitóris, e sem querer estender isso mais, levei minhas mãos até o botão da sua calça.

— Não... – murmurou Edward ofegante, o olhei incrédula, como que não? Quase gritei, mas nenhuma frase saia da minha boca, me afastei com força, e limpei a saliva que tinha em meus lábios.

Humilhada e rejeitada como eu me sentia comecei a caminhar até a patrulha, e não soube o momento em que Edward agarrou meu braço e me chocou contra seu peitoral, com a pouca dignidade que me restava comecei a tentar me soltar do seu contato, parecia como se não notasse e com a ponta da sua língua começou a lamber o lóbulo da minha orelha.

— Eu quis dizer que não, aqui... – seu hálito entrou em meu ouvido me fazendo tremer, ao compreender suas palavras um sorriso de satisfação se pousou de novo em meus lábios.

Ainda nos beijando, caminhamos até a patrulha, Edward abriu a porta e eu entrei na parte do motorista, peguei as chaves e liguei o carro, e logo quando Edward entrou, eu acelerei, liguei a sirena do carro, e pisei no acelerador o mais fundo que eu pude.

— Alguém está impaciente por aqui, não?

— Cala a boca Masen, não, não entendo por que você gosta de me irritar – eu disse apertando o volante.

Uma das mãos de Edward foi até meu joelho, e começou a movê-la por toda a minha coxa, lutei com todas as forças tentando não fechar os olhos diante de sua sugestiva e provocadora caricia.

— Não sabe o quão malditamente sensual e bonita você fica quando está irritada – ele disse e se colocou de tal forma para beijar meu colo, e começou a mordê-lo e deixar beijos cheios de sua deliciosa saliva, colocou sua mão dentro da minha apertada calça até chegar à minha umidade, e começou a massageá-la, com uma habilidade surpreendente, recebi com vontade os dedos que entraram em meu sexo quente.

Freei rápido quando não agüentei mais, coloquei meu rosto contra o volante enquanto minhas unhas se enterravam nele, comecei a mover meu quadril no mesmo ritmo da sua mão que tanto prazer estava me dando. Edward começou a ronronar do meu lado, levantou minha cabeça e começou a me beijar, sua língua quente passeava por meus lábios enquanto eu ofegava sobre sua boca, sua mão começou a ir mais e mais rápido, e fechei os olhos com força, o ar começou a faltar, escutei Edward gemer quando comecei a choramingar, agora seus dedos entravam e saiam de mim com uma facilidade surpreendente, o uniforme grudava em minha pele suada, estava tão perto, quase podia tocar o céu com minhas mãos, joguei a cabeça para trás a espera do orgasmo, e um embriagante êxtase começou a me dominar por completa, comecei a tremer e meu corpo se moveu violentamente até que um grito morria para sair do meu peito.

Os beijos que Edward deixava em meu colo me trouxeram para a realidade, busquei sua boca e o beijei em agradecimento até que ele pegou minhas mãos e as colocou sobre o pacote que agora tinha em suas calças.

Não pude evitar um olhar até sua calça, ele estava tão excitado, lambi os lábios e desviei meu olhar até a rua tentando me localizar, e um grande sorriso apareceu em meus lábios ao ver que estávamos em frente ao meu apartamento, sem esperar sai do carro e o arrastei comigo. Em uma tentativa de que o zelador não visse o amor que Edward tinha entre a perna, ele me abraçou pelas costas, e saltei um pouco ao sentir sua ereção e então agradeci aos deuses por morar no primeiro andar, e quando entramos, o impaciente Edward me colocou contra a parede, seus braços criando uma prisão ao redor do meu rosto e seu olhar com súplica, lentamente deslizei minhas mãos pelos seus ombros passando pelo seu escultural peito até chegar na sua calça, com uma habilidade que eu não conhecia, abri o botão e abaixei um pouco junto com sua boxer, deixando a luz seu excitado membro o qual segurei com a mão direita e o apertei, um delicioso gemido – seu gemido – chegou aos meus ouvidos, levantei meu rosto para poder vê-lo, e ele sem trégua alguma colocou sua língua na minha boca, correspondi o beijo ao mesmo tempo que comecei a movimentar minha mão em um ritmo inconstante e fazendo círculos, buscando dar-lhe o maior prazer possível. Os lábios de Edward tremeram sobre os meus e sua respiração cada vez ficava mais rápida, ele expulsou o ar do seu peito e começou a morder meu lábio inferior, notei como suas mãos se fecharam em punhos e como as expressões do seu rosto começavam a mudar, ele estava fodidamente sensual com essa cara de orgasmo, o liquido pré-gozo deslizava pela minha mão, e ele estava a ponto de vir, eu não queria desperdiçar uma gota da sua masculinidade, abaixei meu rosto até seu membro e me aproximei, Edward gemeu ao entender o que eu ia fazer, com minha língua comecei a encher de saliva seu duro membro, o massageei suavemente a coroa de seu pênis, enquanto eu lambia os lábios e, em seguida, o coloquei na minha boca.

Seu membro estava delicioso, o tirava, o colocava e chupava furiosamente, levantei meus olhos e quando soube que ele estava vindo abri minha boca e soprei minha respiração sobre ele, comecei a deslizar minha língua desde o início até o final, eu fiz isso algumas vezes e, em seguida lambi em círculos sobre a cabeça de seu pênis, minha mão direita movimentava em círculos, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava seus testículos.

Comecei a deslizar o pênis dele na minha boca enquanto os dedos de minha mão esquerda viajava até o seu ponto sensível e comecei a acariciá-lo, o ouvi gemer, acomodei meu pescoço e senti sua ereção na minha garganta, deixei-o lá por alguns segundos, deixando-me levar pelo bem que era ele me encher, comecei a deslizar o mais rápido que podia por seu membro ereto e eu podia sentir quando ele estava chegando, e o afastei um pouco da minha boca, não queria engasgar. Seus sucos quentes inundaram minha boca, com minha língua limpei todo seu sêmen pela extensão do seu pênis. _Deus, esse foi o mais erótico,_ pensei enquanto escutava os murmúrios e a entrecortada respiração de Edward.

Pouco a pouco seu membro foi perdendo a força, fiquei de joelhos, parecendo uma cadela que estava a espera de mais, os nossos olhos se encontraram, e, em seguida, uma idéia veio à minha mente, eu me levantei, segurei Edward pela mão e o levei para o meu quarto, ali tirei sua roupa, maravilhando-me com a beleza do corpo, a pele dele tinha seus músculos muito bem formados, deslizei meus dedos sobre seus braços, e mordi meus lábios ao ver seu abdômen.

— Hoje você cumprirá uma das minhas fantasias? - Perguntei com falsa inocência em seu ouvido.

— Você acabou de realizar uma das minhas, não vejo porque não poderia retribuir o favor – respondeu antes de começar a beijar meu pescoço, um riso escapou dos meus lábios, e eu me afastei um pouco e fui na minha gaveta de calcinhas e tirei as coisas que precisava, as escondi nas minhas costas, Edward olhou para mim com expectativa, então eu mostrei a ele e um riso escapou do seu peito.

— Porque eu não estou surpreso? – Ele disse antes de beijar-me apaixonadamente, nossas línguas dançaram maravilhosamente e tenho certeza que Edward podia sentir o seu gosto na minha boca. Eu estava lentamente empurrando-o para a cama, o deitei e o fiz estender os braços, o prendi com uma das algemas que eu tinha.

— Edward Masen, você está preso por me proporcionar o melhor orgasmo da minha vida – eu disse sobre os seus lábios com a voz cheia de sensualidade, com a ponta da minha língua delineei os seus lábios, seus pulsos estavam agora presos na a cabeceira da cama, sentei sobre seu quadril e ri, ele parecia com o homem Vitruviano, meu homem Vitruviano.

Respirei profundamente, eu lambi meus lábios e comecei a tirar sensualmente o meu uniforme, desamarrei meu cabelo e deixei ele cair sobre os meus ombros, o corpo de Edward moveu-se furiosamente, eu sorri e levei minhas mãos até o primeiro botão de sua jaqueta, abrindo um por um, deixando a vista o sutiã de renda preta que guardava os meus seios, Edward moveu-se ligeiramente abaixo de mim, coloquei os meus dedos dentro da boca de Edward, ele os beijou e sugou em desespero, quando estavam bastante úmidos os coloquei em meu pescoço, fechei os olhos e comecei a deslizar meus dedos através do meu tronco, passando pelo vale entre meus seios e deixando uma estrada molhada em minha barriga, e quando eu ia alcançar o botão da minha calça, fiz o caminho de volta.

Lentamente, deslizei a jaqueta sobre os meus ombros e joguei para trás, minhas mãos moldaram-se a curva da minha cintura e, em seguida, levei-as até minhas costas para abrir meu sutiã e deixei cair para a frente, meus seios saltaram, eu vi Edward lambendo lábios, eu queria sentir sua língua na minha pele, aproximei meu peito nu da sua boca, Edward, com a boca hábil e tomou um de meus seios e começou a chupar enquanto sua língua brincava com meus mamilos duros, sabendo que as mãos de meu amante estavam algemadas, comecei a massagear meu outro peito, ouvi Edward ofegar, o olhei e seus olhos estavam abertos e vendo como eu me tocava. Depois de um tempo me afastei, até que se sentei sobre seu quadril, observei como seu pênis começou a endurecer novamente, sorri maliciosamente.

Com cuidado para não cair, fiquei em pé na cama, desabotoei a calça e a tirei, em seguida, após o olhar faminto de Edward, eu deslizei minha calcinha pelas minhas brancas pernas, quando as tinha em minhas mãos eu me sentei sobre Edward, e eu comecei a cheirar a minha calcinha molhada, respirar o cheiro almiscarado da minha essência e o membro de Edward vibrou de excitação.

— Olhe o que você criou - eu disse quando jogava minha calcinha no seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos embriagando-se pelo concentrado e forte cheiro que exalava, em seguida, virei me livrando do resto da minha roupa, assim o beijei profundamente para chamar sua atenção, me ergui de novo e coloquei dois dedos em meu centro úmido, molhei com um pouco da minha excitação e em seguida, coloquei meus dedos na boca de Edward e espalhei por meus sucos pelos seus lábios, instintivamente ele estendeu a língua e começou a lamber meus dedos, e depois seus lábios.

— Como eu disse, eu sabia que era delicioso – ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

_Plaft!_ O som de uma bofetada ecoou pelo lugar, meus dedos tinham deixado uma marca vermelha em sua bochecha.

— Cala a boca Masen - eu disse, ele franziu a testa e começou a balançar os braços freneticamente procurando inutilmente se soltar.

— Você foi muito ruim, sabe? - eu disse movendo sobre seu membro, ele arfou com o toque do meu centro molhado contra o seu agora muito disposto membro.

— Ah, sim assim – ele gemeu e _Plaft!_ outro tapa.

— A única que pode falar aqui sou eu - eu disse - Você entendeu?

— Sim – sussurrou e _Plaft!_

— Sim o que? – perguntei movendo-me de novo sobre seu membro.

— Sim... chefe – respondeu ele.

— Sim, é assim que eu gosto – murmurei com ar de grandeza.

— Sim, eu também, ah – murmurou Edward. _Plaft!_

— Como não quer se calar, agora verá – eu disse ameaçando. Levantei um pouco e me movi de tal forma que minha vagina ficou justo ao alcance de sua boca.

Não tive que pedir nada já que sua língua saiu de encontro com meu inchado clitóris, gemi e estirei meus braços até que alcancei suas mãos presas e entrelacei nossos dedos e comecei a mover meu quadril em seu rosto, cada vez que Edward me escutava gemer apertava seus dedos contra os meus.

Aos poucos, minha excitação ia crescendo, sua boca hábil não deixava nenhum lugar sem explorar no meu sexo, sua língua por fim foi fazer algo produtivo e jogava alternadamente com minha vagina e meu clitóris, comecei a tremer sobre ele, peguei alguns fios de cobre do seu cabelo com uma mão tentei fazer ele entrar mais na minha cavidade, Edward começou a mover mais rápido com a língua, eu pensei que ia morrer naquele momento, comecei a ofegar alto até que explodi, ele limpou todo o suco que saiu depois do meu orgasmo. Eu lentamente deslizei por seu tronco deixando um rastro de meu suco pelo seu peito, seus olhos brilhavam cheios de luxúria e sua boca estava toda brilhante molhada com a minha excitação, ele lambeu os lábios de novo, aproximei meu rosto até onde estava sujo e o ajudei a limpar, então nossas línguas foram fundidas em uma, em um beijo selvagem e delicioso.

— Demônios, Isabella, monte em mim - Edward disse exasperado, eu estava pronta de lembrar quem estava mandando agora, mas eu também estava morrendo pra tê-lo dentro de mim.

Lentamente me separei dele e abri minha gaveta, pegando um preservativo. Com cuidado o abri, retirei o preservativo e segurei fortemente a ponta, o coloquei sobre a cabeça do pênis de Edward e delicadamente, mas firmemente, comecei a escorregar o preservativo por toda a sua ereção. Ao terminar meu trabalho fiquei de novo sobre Edward, mordi e lambi os seus lábios, e gradualmente introduzi seu membro dentro de mim.

Edward gemeu e o ar escapou de meu corpo ao sentir tudo dentro de mim. Era melhor, muito melhor do que eu imaginava.

Com movimentos fortes e rítmicos comecei a deslizar para baixo seu pênis e outra vez sem parar, com sede de chegar ao orgasmo. Meus seios saltavam no mesmo ritmo que eu, notei como Edward olhava para eles e para provocar levei minhas mãos até meus seios, e comecei a beliscar meus mamilos fazendo passar uma corrente elétrica através do meu corpo até o meu centro, escutei Edward gemer.

Comecei a mover-me em círculos sobre seu pênis e me inclinei juntando nossos peitos nus, de tal forma que eu pudesse beijá-lo e ao bater meu clitóris contra o seu abdômen, comecei a ofegar mais e mais.

— Ah, maldita seja Bella, eu odeio você – ele disse começando a mexer os quadris contra os meus, o burburinho suave que faziam nossos corpos ao se chocar e o delicioso som que fazia sua pele ao entrar na minha vagina, fizeram que eu sentisse os primeiros espasmos do meu orgasmo.

— Eu te amo – eu gemi contra seus lábios antes de morder o meu lábio ao saber que havia revelado o meu grande segredo. Os olhos lascivos e apaixonados de Edward encontraram meu olhar e eu sabia o que ele ia dizer.

— Eu também te amo, mas me dê mais – ele murmurou antes de tomar posse da minha boca, eu comecei a ir mais rápido e mais rápido até que finalmente terminamos juntos em um merecido, longo, agradável e grande orgasmo.

Com as mãos trêmulas encontrei as chaves para abrir as algemas e, Edward quase que imediatamente tomou as mãos nas minhas costas e me abraçou, olhou em meus olhos e beijou-me cheio de amor. O senti tão meu. Depois de uma sessão deliciosa com beijos e palavras de amor, dormimos nos braços um do outro.

Um ruído irritante me acordou, a primeira coisa que meus sentidos notaram foi o forte cheiro de sexo que invadia meu quarto, sorri ao lembrar que havia feito amor com Edward, falando nele, onde havia se metido? Com dificuldade abri meus olhos, desliguei meu despertador, eu fiquei fria e parada em meu lugar. A roupa de Edward não estava, nem mesmo minhas calcinhas, franzi o cenho e enganando a mim mesma, me envolvi em um lençol e sai em busca dele, quem sabe ele teve fome, fui até a cozinha e não estava ali, tão pouco na sala nem na mesa. A cruel verdade me golpeou forte, Edward tinha ido embora.

Com meu rosto cheio de tristeza e um buraco no meu coração fui até o banheiro, me olhei no espelho, estava toda marcada pelos beijos que Edward havia me dado, olhei meu reflexo com raiva, mas eu bem que merecia, quem havia mandado me apaixonar pelo cretino e covarde do Masen, as lágrimas começaram a cair aos montes dos meus olhos, deslizando rapidamente por minhas bochechas até cair no piso frio. Não! Ele havia me usado e logo foi embora, ele não merecia nada de mim, muito menos minhas lágrimas e com um gesto resignado as limpei, e como se fosse um dia como outro me arrumei para ir trabalhar.

Cheguei pontual como sempre, e comecei minhas rondas habituais, como era de se esperar o carro de Edward não apareceu a noite, e os dias se passaram e uma semana depois às 22:00 um volvo prata passou diante de mim em uma velocidade descomunal.

Era Masen, com tristeza liguei a patrulha e conduzi em direção contrária a ele, não tinha vontade de vê-lo. Assim foram os dias seguintes.

Estava almoçando tranquilamente na comodidade do meu apartamento quando começaram a bater na porta, mas parecia que queriam derrubar, com frieza abri a porta a quem quer que fosse eu estava pronta para dizer umas quatro verdades, mas quando meus olhos passaram nesse olhar verde, tudo foi abaixo, a máscara de indiferença caiu do meu rosto dando lugar a um monte de dor e decepção. Rapidamente tentei fechar a porta, mas obviamente Edward era mais forte do que eu e não permitiu.

— O que quer de mim? – repeti as palavras que ele havia me dito uns dias atrás. Edward soluçou e uma careta de dor se formou em seu rosto.

— Isabella, Bella, minha doche e bonhita Bella... por favor, me perdoa, _hip_ – ele disse, seu hálito cheirava álcool e cambaleava enquanto me dizia isso.

O olhei cínica e friamente antes de virar para lhe dar as costas. Quem diabos acreditava nesse cara? Não ia perdoá-lo, não importava qual fosse seu motivo. Mas então escutei tristes lamentos e virei para encontrar Edward chorando.

— Bella, tiem que acreditar, eu amo vucê. Por que outra razão acha que eu deixaria uma mulher me multar? Hein? – ele limpou o nariz na manga de sua blusa.

— Eu tive que ir, pensei que entinderia, mas vucê não foi atrás de mim – murmurou e voltou a derramar-se em lágrimas, sentou contra a parede e escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos, mas os tremores do seu corpo o traíam. O ver chorar de verdade me fez querer morrer. Ainda que as suas lágrimas fossem causadas mais porque estava bêbado, não pude evitar que a ternura me invadisse por completo.

— Edward, vem, você tem que dormir um pouco – murmurei suavemente.

— Não Bella, por favor, diz que acreidita, eu amo vucê, não posso te perder, não posso te deixar ir – seus olhinhos vermelhos faziam contraste com suas pupilas verdes, suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente iluminadas e seus lábios faziam um adorável bico, quase comecei a rir dessa imagem, parecia uma criança pedindo perdão a sua mãe por haver feito má criação. Estava tão lindo e tão... honesto.

— Claro que te perdoo amor – eu disse sinceramente, era impossível negar algo para esse homem.

— Mas agora, vem vamos dormir, terei tempo de te castigar quando chegar do trabalho – eu disse contra o seu ouvido, ele obedientemente assentiu, e deitou em minha cama, tirou do seu bolso minha calcinha e colocou-a entre suas mãos antes de dormir, neguei com a cabeça e sorri, logo falaríamos sobre o que aconteceu.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Quero dedicar essa O-S para minha amiga Mili em forma de agradecimento, foi ela que me acompanhou durante a realização desse FF. =D É muito importante para mim menina, te adoro muito.

Alejita Masen

**Nota da Tradutora: **Adoro essa one x] espero que tenham gostado

Postem seus comentários xD


End file.
